Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro
Isabella is a young girl who hails from the Phineas and Ferb Universe.She is a friend of Lizbeth's and also is friends with Bender and The B Team and with the V Team. She alongside her friends Phineas and Ferb helped the team with Scrouge and Fiona's weddng after their adventure against Uka Uka and Hunson Abadeer (Marceline's Dad) .Like Phineas she is a main member of The B Team Best Friends: Phineas, Bender and Skipper Worst Enemies: Terrance Lewis and Mitch She is voiced by Alyson Stoner Pre-LOTM The Grand Summer Season Trek After the Great Time Travel Adventure She becomes a major member of the B Team alongside Phineas. Inbetween the stories she admits her feeling to Phineas and is suprised to know he feels the same way and they start a romantic relationship. Like Phineas and Ferb she is working for Bender and Skipper and giving the team heads up when necessary. Like Phineas she joins the team as a member while Ferb is a honorary member. She works with everyone well espically Phineas, Bender and Skipper as she tags with them often espically when they dealt with Terrance Lewis. In between Gotham Isabella gives herself a makeover as a way of toughtening up and it seems to have caught Phineas's eyes. While Isabella will go back to her usual look after the adventure she will keep it when feeling adventruous. Alongside Phineas, Falco, Star Wolf, Brak, Zordak and Ahsoka she chases down Krell and brings him down to start the first hurt on Vilgax. Totally Mobian Spies Like Phineas she stays on the team and teams up wit them to stop Iron Queen and her Syndicate. She is proably one of the most competent females in the entire team with her leadership and more.Isabella meets The Mabel Twins fellow Disney members alongside Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Q, Falco and Ahsoka and manages to guess correctly that thier parents were killed. She tags along with her friends against 343 Gulity Spark and Ghestis and Isabella manages to best it using her own cutness proximity and snaps the others par Bender, Heloise, Q, Skipper and Pericles out of it. Isabella alongside Private has the biggest cuteness proximity there is. She collabrates with Bender, Phineas, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight and Finn on their secret candy project. Isabella tags with Mabel and the others to save Dipper from Gideon, When she states that Gideon stalks Mabel, she is called on this by her as she stalks Phineas. Isabella however points out she at least care about her friends. Isabella being very unsually talented for her age joins in the kart race working with the other Disney Kids and seems to be quitely skilled, it may be becasue she has spent much time with Phineas and she learned well from observing him. Isabella tags with Bender, Skipper , Phineas and the others to discuss their plans on their circumstances when she and others meet Jill Valentine who gives helpful info and tells them that she is on her way to New York. She acoomapnies her friends on a secret mission into a cave like lair. Isabella then helps Skipper, Phineas and the others against the mini boss army made by the Syndicate. Isabella like her friends meets Jill Valentine in person after this and Isabella wondered why did she look different, when Bender explained the story of Resident Evil 5 to her answering her question. She helps Phineas and her firends with other plans knowing her boss is a big schemer. Isabella then helps her friends with more designs for Krabby Patties and discovers ghost energy is being used too. Isabella then accompanies Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth and Pericles to stop IQ. After Terrance Lewis reveals himself, Isabella goes with Phineas, Skipper and Bender to stop him. Isabella helps her friends put an end to his plans as well as helping Bender, Phineas and Skipper expose his plans to Carmelita to get him arrested. Isabella goes with Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Stan to go Christmas presents shopping and she notices just like Phineas Bender and Skipper never have a dull moment. She also gets shocked when Stan goes crazy when the cashier says Happy Holidays instead of Merry Christmas. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Isabella returns to help against both Discord and Terrance Lewis. With the latter wanting revenge on her, Phineas, Bender and Skipper. Isabella talks with Bender and the others and is the one who gives the four their realzation that DIscord is using the trial to further his plans. She joins the team to get Discord, Terrance and the others and once Discord gives his hinting to Sigma, Isabella guesses he's the other guy doing the job. When they all go together, Katara asks her if Starfire knows what she's doing but Isabella reassures her about it. Isabella then helps her friends get the first ring they need. Isabella meets Sigma and Vanellope von Schweetz who helped her and her friends against Discord before. She learns about the Nerd through concidence that she dropped a locket with her friends. Isabella then helps her friends decode the 4th ring's location. Isabella meets Alie, Axl and Giro and then helps Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Heloise deal with Lewis. She is separated from the guys through Pitch and his actions, however she and Heloise manage to get the girls back with the boys. With this done, She is ready to stop Discord. Isabella and Phineas battle Terrance Lewis and they have him arrested by Pericles and Carmelita Fox again, After the story, Isabella overhears from Heloise what Bender, Axel and Skipper are going through and she as well as Phineas give the idea to take a crosscountry road trip for the summer which leads to... Legends of Light and Darkness Her story here starts in Orlando, Florida in the real world with Skipper, Phineas, Bender, Heloise and Axel who came back to their hotel room after a fun day. They plan where to head for tomorrow deciding on a water park when the Nerd calls them up and the other four main members appear making their U.S Cross country vacation party grow to 10. However they are encounterd by Bunny who is still mad at Jack for something he did. But it's about something as he has the yetis stuff her and the other 9 into a sack through a portal. She wonders why they were brought to the Pole like her friends since shedoesn't understand. She goes with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Phineas to see Zordon and she gets her answers quite answering some stuff too. Isabella and her friends arrive in The Channel Awesome universe which she has no idea of what it is the Nerd explains to her. After meeting the Chick, and with Slade's arrival she helps Phineas tells the ciritcs about Skipper, Axel and Bender's histories with Slade and Anti Cosmo. She is the ninth character to come in as Snow White, and Bender gets on her case as she dressed as a fairy tale character when it's fantasy based. Of course Phineas defends her. Friends: Phineas, Ferb, Burford, Bajeet, Candance, The Fireside Girls, Lizbeth, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Ice King, Marceline, Heloise, Agent 9, Axel, King Julian, Subzero, Smoke, Scropion, Lucius, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, Oscar, Marlene, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Eddy and The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Brick, Butch, Q, Harley Quinn, Twilight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Flame Princess, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Snake, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker,Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Edd, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Hellboy, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Danny Phantom, Tak, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Vanellope von Schweetz, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Zordon, Tooth, North, Sandman, Bunny, Nostalgia Chick, Celes Chere Enemies: Mitch, Suzy, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Anyone who insults or hurts Phineas, Vilgax, and his alleigance, Iron Queen and Her Syndicate, Terrance Lewis, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness Relationships Phineas Bender Skipper Isabella-singing-under-the-shining-light-phineas-and-ferb-27972244-900-506.jpg isabella 1.jpg isabella 2.png isabella.JPG 120px-FiresideGirlsCheer.png isabella 3.jpg Isabella.jpg 200px-2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png Isabella 4.jpg Isabella in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb.jpg isabella 6.jpg isabella 8.jpg isabella 10.jpg isabella 11.jpg isabella 12.jpg isabella 13.JPG isabella 14.png isabella 15.png isabella 16.png isabella 17.png isabella 18.png isabella 19.png isabella 20.png isabella 21.png isabella 22.png isabella 23.png isabella 25.jpg isabella 26.png isabella 27.JPG 1000px-Isabella_Impatient.jpg 1000px-Oh_no_he_didn't.jpg Snapshot 8 (20-10-2012 10-10 AM).png Snapshot 2 (10-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 5 (10-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 6 (10-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 10 (10-26-2012 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 11 (10-26-2012 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 12 (10-26-2012 12-35 PM).png isabella 28.png isabella 29.png untitledd.png 43isa.png Snapshot - 2i.jpg Snapshot - 6i.jpg Snapshot - 7i.jpg Snapshot - 8i.jpg Snapshot - 4i.jpg Snapshot 5 (5-24-2013 10-32 AM).png Snapshot 6 (5-24-2013 10-36 AM).png Snapshot 7 (5-24-2013 10-36 AM).png Snapshot 8 (5-24-2013 10-36 AM).png Snapshot 9 (5-24-2013 10-37 AM).png Snapshot 10 (5-24-2013 10-37 AM).png Snapshot 16 (5-24-2013 10-39 AM).png Snapshot 19 (5-24-2013 10-40 AM).png Snapshot 20 (5-24-2013 10-41 AM).png Snapshot 22 (5-24-2013 10-41 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hail from the Phineas and Ferb Universe Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Good Category:Sidekicks Category:Kid Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Videos Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Tritagonists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sixth In Command Category:Partner Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Third in Command Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:The Heart Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Major Heroes of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Badass Normal